


obsessed.

by duaa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cooking, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Patton is a dad, Pining, dads dont cook, i dont live in usa, idek, idk - Freeform, im not white, so why tf would he be able to cook anything, western dads apparently grill or smth??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: When Roman falls, he falls hard.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	obsessed.

Roman stares at the lithe figure in front of him. He stares and stares and stares because there's nothing else he can do. His heart is soaring and his chest is tightening and he wants to cry and laugh at the same time - but all he can do is watch. So he does. He watches as Deceit valiantly argues for the callback. For an opportunity.

For Roman.

Roman knows that Deceit isn't arguing _for_ Roman, he's arguing for Thomas' hopes and dreams and creativity - and well, Roman would like to argue that that is him, so - and Roman can't help but gape. He can't help but burn in the heat of his skin, in the way he knows he's losing his self-control and falling _hard_. 

He knows the feeling all too well, seeing as how Thomas knows the feeling all too well. Thomas' first crush. His crush on his best friend. His crush on a senior. His crush on an actor (obsession, more like). Roman was fallingfallinfalling for a half-snake, half-man wearing a suit that fit so, so right and a yellow so beautiful, so complex that Roman could lose himself in it. 

A love so beautiful, so complex that Roman already lost himself in it. 

Logan always told him that he romanticized love, that he was in love with the idea of being in love and in that very moment, Roman threw out whatever regard he had for Logan, because he knew he was gonegonegone to someone who may be a villain, who may be morally gray (taboo, that is), who may be... a friend? 

An alliance? 

So his heart flutters and soars and sinks and stops beating when Deceit jokes and teases him, when he hears him say 'you know I love you' because he doesn't. He doesn't know that, but he would like it, sososo bad. 

But of course, he doesn't get what he deserves. He gets nothing of the sort. He makes a sacrifice, because that's all he's ever known. Failure. Sacrifice. Despair. 

'And thus,' he thinks, in a way that would exasperate Logan, 'my love is born from the ashes of my worth.'

*

Janus doesn't look at him. Roman knows he was too much, too stupid, too useless, too brash. He knows he shouldn't have said that to Janus - but he knows something else, too. He knows he was lying when he made fun of Janus. He knows he spent the next few hours thinking, wondering, coming to the conclusion that Janus was the best name for Deceit and the best name for someone who his unlikely savior.

He knows he lied. 

_He_ knows Roman lied. 

Roman can't stop thinking about him, about the way his lips quirk upwards when he makes his dorky little jokes that make Thomas smile. He can't stop thinking about him, about the way his head is always cocked, jaw exposed, neck bare and all Roman wants is that vulnerability in a way that isn't a threat. He can't stop thinking about him, about the way he stood up for Roman when no one else ever did, when he fought for Roman. Alongside Roman. 

He can't stop and that's what got him into this situation in the first place, because he can't stop when it's enough. He said things he didn't mean and he wishes he just shut up for once. No one would love him if he wasn't a prince. If he didn't apologise. If he didn't make things right. 

So he goes to someone who he knows will forgive him, someone to whom he owes a million apologies. Someone who always stood by him. 

"Uh... it's okay?" 

"No, Logan, I'm not done yet. I've been treating -"

Logan glanced at him before staring. Roman's flow falters. His hands grip Logan's study desk and his eyes wander over to what Logan was scribbling on a piece of paper. Latin. Huh.

"What?" he asks, afraid it was too late.

"Oh no. Roman, you've done it again." 

"What?!"

"Who is it this time?" Roman stares at Logan. "Is it that man who snapped at the people kicking Thomas' seat at the theatre?" 

"What are you talking about? I was apologising and -"

"You've 'fallen in love' -" he makes a sickly, sweet face that Roman can guess is supposed to be him, "- yet again. Who is it this time?"

"Can I apologise first?"

Logan shuts his book before looking up at Roman. "Quite frankly, it's more insulting that you think you need to formally apologise to me." 

"I - well, I do."

"And I forgive you, fucking christ, can we move onto who it is?" 

Roman flops down on Logan's bed, routine working through into his muscle memory. "He's so... dreamy, Logan, oh my -"

"He valiantly fought for Thomas and it was at that moment you realised you loved him."

"Logan, you are way off this time." The other side sits up straighter, eyes glinting. Roman follows suit, leaning on his elbows.

"Am I, now?"

He flops back down onto the bed, wind knocked out of him. "He fought for _me_."

*

Dinners were a tense affair. Dinners always meant Virgil's excellent cooking tasting like cardboard in Roman's mouth. They always meant Patton's pathetic attempt at a side-dish that he never improved being pushed around plates. They always meant nudging Logan's foot for comfort instead of the usual playful kicking. They always meant accidentally sharing similar glances with Remus and then being shocked. They always meant looking down at his food because the sun sitting in front of him burned too bright.

Until today. Virgil was sleeping after a particularly bad anxiety attack that left Thomas fatigued. Patton was banned from the kitchen. Dinner duty fell on their shoulders. Remus took one look at the kitchen before scoffing and leaving. Roman watched him go and wondered if they would ever talk. If Roman would ever work up the courage to ask 'why are you leaving? Do you not like it? What's wrong with it? What am I missing?', already knowing the answer. 

"What should we make?" Janus tossed his hat to Logan, looking as impassive as ever. Logan barely caught before setting it on the table. "That seems like a waste of time." Logan gestures at the hat and Janus rolls his eyes.

"Do you have an idea then?" Logan shrugs and Roman frowns. It was one thing for Janus to not care, but Logan? Logan cared too much. About everything. Logan's eyes flick to his before glancing at Janus. He... telepathically tells Roman to say something to Janus. (Eyes slightly widening, head moving ever so slightly, a hint of exasperation.) Roman asks what he should say. (Eyes wider, head ducking down, shoulders rising up, ever so slightly, a hint of fear.) Logan telepathically shrugs. (Eyes flickering down, eyebrows raising ever so slightly, a hint of I-don't-give-a-flying-fuck.) 

"Um, we could make your favourite dish?" Janus frowns at him. 

"Rats, then." Roman cocks his head. Surely he was lying? What if he wasn't and Roman offends him? 

"Rats?" he settles on seeming curious. No need to dig his grave further down. 

"Rats." Janus confirms. 

"No...? You don't eat rats - no, why would you eat rats, oh, you're just messing with me," he laughs and Janus' muscles relax just ever so slightly. "No, I think Remus might try that." Something akin to amusement glints in Janus' eyes and Roman wants to celebrate. 

"I'm sure he already does." Janus peels off his gloves, busying himself in inspecting his fingernails. 

"What, pray tell, -" oh no, the 'pray tell's were out, Logan was getting impatient, "would your favourite dish be?" 

Janus shrugs. "I dunno, pasta?"

*

"I have to say," Virgil pipes up and Roman is hit with a wave of nostalgia, "you guys have impressed me. Not only is this edible, it's also very good."

"And -" Logan interjects before Roman and Janus can chorus their thanks, "- that is in no way thanks to those two." He points his fork at them and Janus gasps, hand on his heart. 

Roman wants to kiss him right then and there. He shakes himself out of it. "Jeez, Logan, we helped, at least!" 

"Yes, we were helpers," Janus nods and Roman can't help but be proud of himself for getting Janus on his side. 

"Hinderances, more like." Virgil snorts and Roman scoffs and Remus shrugs at him - wait, why did he - oh no. He looks away, and stabs at his pasta. The rest of the dinner flies by with Logan and Virgil comforting Patton. 

("It's fine, Pat, we all know that Dads grill, they just don't cook."

"They just don't cook edible food - OW" 

"Shut up, Logan!" 

"Patton, this is not Masterchef, you are allowed to be bad at something. Please do not beat yourself up over it."

"Oh, okay, maybe don't shut up, Logan.") 

They all disperse and Roman manages to catch Janus just before he leaves. 

"Hey, I never really got a chance to apologise properly, for what I said and what I did, and I just hope you can forgive me -"

"I guess we'll have to see, won't we?" A chance is all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo!  
> hope you liked it ❤️💕


End file.
